


I Do

by pixiePique



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld - Freeform, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiePique/pseuds/pixiePique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire are two misfits on the homeworld. But maybe when they fit together, they'll also fit in somewhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking trash but I'm back

Ruby awoke with a pounding head and a feeling like she wanted to fight.   
Of course, this was how she always woke up. The urge to fight was, the other gems told her, in her nature. She was a gem bred for battle.   
The pounding head was from the fight the day before.  
This, too, was usual. Ruby was constantly getting into scraps with gems that were bigger and stronger than her. It didn't take future vision to figure out that she wouldn't win, but if she went down without a fight it would only make it easier for them to beat her the next time. The bigger gems picked on her for being small. She was a Ruby. She was supposed to have come out of The Kindergarten big, strong, a born fighter for the Yellow Army. But she came out too small, with a tiny gem that wasn't even along the center line, but way out on her hand. She was a useless mistake. Nobody could figure out what she was good for. Nobody wanted her around. So Ruby had tried to get better at fighting. She trained in every style of fighting the gems had. She took weapons training. But none of it made any difference. No matter what she did, she was still a tiny shard of the gem she was supposed to be. She was still weak. Normally she spent all her time training, but yesterday she had rather inconveniently been knocked out.   
Ruby hated being outmatched.  
At least she hadn't had to retreat into her gem. Recovering from that wasted so much time she could have spent perfecting her slicing maneuvers.  
Ruby struggled to sit up, feeling deep maroon bruises blooming on her aching ribcage. She took a few deep breaths, waiting for the pain in her abdomen to subside. She got up, stretching everything out and carefully checking for injuries, her headband slipping low over her eyes, helping to block out the sunlight. The little gem sat up, nauseous and slightly sweaty, finding herself on the steps of Green Diamond Memorial Park. Hanging on the gates was a notice that read "Closed for Crystal Caterpillar Maintenance". The exhausted gem sighed, letting her head fall against the gently flapping note.   
She was dragging herself home, only two streets away from her apartment, when they saw her.  
They were lurking in the scariest alley in the most dangerous neighborhood the small gem had ever walked through. It was also the favorite hangout of the worst people she'd ever met. She'd known Granite, Obsidian, and Alabaster since The Kindergarten, and she owed quite a few cracks in her gem to their ministrations. She decided not to take any chances, choosing to duck her head and walk faster, hoping they wouldn't notice her small form bustling along the street.  
Too busy looking down to notice anything around her, Ruby suddenly felt her head bump into something solid. Slowly she looked up at Granite's mottled gray face, wishing she'd just stayed inside today.  
"Long time no see, scrap." The tall gem sneered.  
Ruby couldn't tell whether anger or fear was making her tremble, but she knew she had to get out of there. She turned around to run, but smacked right into the shiny black chest of Obsidian.   
"Hey there, tiny."  
Ruby immediately turned to flee into the street, but found herself facing the sneering face of Alabaster.  
"Where you going? We all just came to say hi." The tallest gem grinned wickedly.  
She was cornered.  
She was trapped.  
She was so screwed.  
The huge gems began backing her into a corner, leering as the shadows they cast flickered across the small gem's terrified face. Ruby's mind raced to come up with a way out of the situation. Finding none, she gave up, raising her arms above her head to shield herself, when-  
"La la la la la..."  
All four gems turned, confused.  
Ruby peeked her head out of her arms, shocked. Gems weren't supposed to sing.   
"La la la la la..."  
Who was that? Didn't she know she would be arrested?  
"La la la la la..."  
The gigantic gems stood slack-jawed, paying no attention to Ruby. Ruby was so lost in the beautiful melody that she didn't even notice when a gloved hand grabbed hers in a flash of motion and pulled her through the gap between Obsidian's legs. Feeling a sudden jerk on her arm, she was pulled at breakneck speed through the streets. Her feet barely touched the ground, and the wind whistled shrilly in her ears. In front of her she caught a quick glimpse of pale blue petticoats, a gloved hand locked tight around her wrist, and a pair of feet suspended off the ground. Ruby found herself blocks away in a matter of seconds.  
Stumbling to a halt, the breathless gem put a hand to her spinning head, taking stock of her surroundings. In front of her was a tiny blue gem in very odd clothes.   
"Wh- what just happened?" Ruby gasped.  
The blue gem stared at her. "I didn't like the odds of that fight." She finally said.  
Ruby managed to catch her breath. "How did you move so fast?" she asked, bewildered.  
"Time is fleeting." The blue gem stated matter-of-factly. "I'm just trying to keep up."  
Ruby was speechless. The strange gem stared at her.  
"You're welcome."  
The red gem blinked. "Um. Yes! Sorry, that's so weird. I was just about to say thank y-" she stopped. The blue gem had suddenly started to look very nervous. "What's the matter?"   
The other gem wrung her hands anxiously. "I did it again."  
"Did what again?"  
"Answered someone before they said anything."  
Ruby stared. She had barely opened her mouth to reply when-  
"I have future vision."  
"Did you just do it again?"  
"No, it's just that everyone asks the same question at that point." The blue gem dropped her hands to her sides and smiled at Ruby for the first time. Time seemed to stop. In slow-motion the beautiful gem brushed her long hair out of her face, revealing three sparkling eyes above the most wonderful smile Ruby had ever seen. The scarlet gem suddenly felt very light-headed.  
Ruby shook her head, trying to focus. "What's your name?" She asked.  
"Sapphire." The other gem's smile widened.  
Ruby blinked. She'd never seen a Sapphire with gloves before. "I- I'm Ruby." The gem flushed an even deeper red than she already was.  
"Ruby." Sapphire grinned. "Did they hurt you at all, Ruby?" She reached a hand out to make sure the other gem was uninjured.  
Ruby's vision blurred when Sapphire brushed her skin. With excitement or tears, she couldn't say. She was grinning wider than she had in a long time.  
"Who cares?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny lesbians have ruined me


End file.
